A Thousand Words
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: X-2. Song fic to the song! Not LenneShuyin though... a kinda new pairing (I guess). Dark, angsty, a lot of talking to nothingness.. or is it?


A Thousand Words  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
  
The man sat on the bridge, his feet dangling down, barely touching the top of the water. He swung his feet side to side, causing the ripples to spread out from him. Where are you? He thought, turning his head to check the bridge again. Empty.  
  
He had known what was said to him. 'It wont take long, I will be back', or 'Soon everything will be over and I can return to you'. Where did everything mess up? Had they not been in love?  
  
Hopes and dreams passed between them in the time they spent together. There was big talk of every dream imaginable, and yet none of it was true. The two of them could not really change Spira. It was what it was and two people no longer had the power to change the fate of the world. Especially when one runs off to do it himself, leaving a torn lover waiting, always waiting for him to return.  
  
Baralai rose, dusting off his pants. No, Gippal would not come, he thought, a tear rolling down his face. He said he would be here, but he was gone. No word had been sent, but the thoughts always ran through his head: What if he died?  
  
That was something he could not imagine.  
  
Why was he gone? Gippal...  
  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily  
  
The last time he had left was over a month ago. Baralai remembered the last night they had together. Gippal's body on top of his, pinning his arms to the pillow, calling his name over and over. Their bodies entertwined, breathing hot air on each other's neck. Baralai twisted the sheet in his fingers, squeezing it hard, trying not to climax too soon, needing this passion, this surge of emotion.   
  
With one last gasp he felt himself release, his hand flying off the sheets, wrapping themselves around Gippal's neck and pulling their lips together, Gippal sliding out and lying next to him on the bed. Panting, they looked at each other. "Don't leave," Baralai said.  
  
Gippal turned his back to him and whispered. "I have to, for us."  
  
When he woke the next day, there was only an empty space on the bed beside him. Heart broken, faith shattered, he went into the bathroom to draw water for a bath, but stopped in the doorway. There was Gippal, sitting in the bathtub, the water stained red.  
  
Bringing one hand to his mouth he ran back to the phone.  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
Now, a month later, Baralai was still waitng, still hoping, that somehow his Gippal would return to him. He sat on that bridge every night, hoping that maybe someday things would be different. Maybe Gippal would find his way back from the Farplane.  
  
The whole month had been spend crying, eating only when forcedby Nooj and LeBlanc, the happy couple. The couple that never should have worked, said Baralai's bitter mind. He wished curses upon all other couples he saw, hoping that they world could feel his pain.  
  
Of course one person can not change the world.  
  
Gripping the rail firmly in his hands, turning his knuckles white, he said out into the river: "Gippal... I know you can hear me. The love that I felt for you was more than my heart could bare. I don't know what drove you to do what you did, but I need you to hear me now.   
  
"It doesn't matter how you really felt in the end, whether I was just a fling or something more. What matters is that now that you are gone, I love you more than I have ever loved anything before. I realized that without you my world is grey, the flowers wilt and the sun is dimmed. I can't hear the whimiscal laughter in your voice, or feel your hair brush against my neck, and each day it kills me more. Wherever you are, I need to let you know that I love you, I always have. That was why...  
  
"That was why I never wanted you to leave my side. Who cares what you did? We could not change the world, we could not change what had happened to Spira. There is nothing that I would like more than to reverse time to see you one last time..."  
  
A hand curled around his stomach. Glancing down at the gloved hand, his breath took in sharply.  
  
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
Had what he said really reached his love, even from beyond the grave. A voice whispered to him, "My Baralai, my angel. My pale, platnum boy. Did you really think that I could ever leave you?"  
  
Baralai dared not turn around for fear of this all being a dream. He felt the breath on his neck, he heard the words in his ear, but he could not be sure that he was really distinguishing fantasy from reality. "Is that you?" he whispered, barely being able to find the breath. This could not be happening.  
  
"Who else would it be?" the voice taunted from behind him. "You already spoke, so now it is my turn. I did what I had to, for us. Everything I did was a step towards being with you forever."  
  
A shot of pain rang through Baralai's body. Gippal must have realized why, and paused before continuing. "I know what you must be thinking. It had to be done, can we leave it at that? Out of all we had faced, some things are just inevitable. Time has to move along, fate has to play out. For each of us."  
  
At this, Gippal turned Baralai around to face him. The blond hair standing straight up, the black eye patch that landed over his eye... those curves of his face that he had been missing for so long, that he had been without. Too long.  
  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  
  
"Come with me," Gippal whispered. "There are things you must see."  
  
Not knowing that this journey would be his last, Baralai readily agreed to follow the slightly older man, taking one hand in his, he was ready to be shone that which he was never shone before.  
  
Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (oh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home (carry you home) and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)  
  
Ohh...  
A thousand words  
  
A/N: Awww... they r SO CUTE! this came from Peeping-Shadow Monkey and I playing X-2, singing odd random songs, and lusting after the ultimate of which we can not have: the video game character! please b a sweety and review me! i love u all for even making it this far! 


End file.
